Dusk till Dawn
Overview ''Dusk till Dawn'' is an American animated TV series created by Ernie Brown. Ernie and Stitch are both the cast of the show. ''Dusk till Dawn ''premiered on November 4, 2010/September 6, 2008 and has 16 seasons with a total of 140 episodes. Plot This series follows a 18-year old boy named Luan and his friends 15-year old Terry & 14-year old Leo, following Luan's ex-girlfriend and girlfriend. Luan & Bella go outside in the sunset kissing and find theirselves in love. Characters Some actors are in the movie, so they won't be voiced. * Luan Weldon (voiced by Ernie Brown): A 18-year old dread-head orange muppet/wolf hybrid who is the oldest character in the show and is bossy, cool, funny, mature. He is also shown to be a rapper like his actor, confirmed in episodes, "Reach the Top of the Mountain, "Kalen's Funeral", and "Sir Luan." He can be very aggresive sometimes but is kind to others. He is a composite of Ernie the muppet and a wolf. He has ripped muscles. He is shown to be a murderer in "Beyond the Bed", Luan shoots Ferdinand to death after Ferdinand steals Luan's $1,000. * Ferdinand Hart: A 16-year old African-american who is the partly silent person in the show. He is shown to be a kind person. In the episode "Beyond the Bed", he dies as a result of getting shot by Luan Weldon for taking $1,000 from Luan and Luan takes his money back and runs off. * Bella Goodard: A 15-year old American character who is the third oldest character in the show. kind to others. Her boyfriend is Luan Weldon. * Terry Porter: A 15-year old African-american rapper who is the second oldest of the show. He shows to be a murderer in "Filet Mignon", Terry shoots and kills Michael for admitting he didn't go to the resturant to order a caviar. * Kalen Garden: A 15-year old character who is kind person. He is interested into bodybuilding. He is killed by an explosion and he was burned into a crisp in the episode "Kalen's Death." His funeral's shown in "Kalen's Funeral". * "Leo Campbell: A 14-year old character who is the fourth oldest in the show. In the episode "Fugitive", he fakes his death and he gets shot but luckily survived. He is a kind person and has an evil twin named "Levo". His evil twin was killed by Kalen in the episode, "Who Dun It?". In the episode "The Great Depressed Leo", he dies by commiting suicide. The actor who plays Leo Campbell, who is Leo Campbell kills himself. The character gets killed off. * Sandra Jackson: A 14-year old character who is the fifth oldest in the show. She appeared in the episode, "Sandra x Leo." She dates Leo, but she flirts with Luan secretly. * Joseph "Joe" Williams: A 14 year old character who is the sixth oldest character in the show. He is shown to be cool, nice and mean. In the episode, "Chef Luan, he got a third degree burn while Luan left the stove on to go to the bathroom. * Levo (voiced by Stitch): A 14-year old character who is Leo's evil twin and he is shown to be mean and agressive. He is also immature. In the episode, "Who Dun It?", he is killed getting hit by a car by Kalen. * Miranda Price: A 14-year old character who is the seventh oldest character in the show and the mean character in the show. She is currently single and her ex-boyfriend is Luan Weldon. * Sebastian Alistair: A 12 year old character who is the eighth oldest character and the third youngest character in the show. He is awfully quiet in most episodes. In the episode, "Sebastian", he talks by introducing himself. * Darren Hawk. A 11-year old character who is the third youngest character in the show. He is very nice, and get's A's on his report cards. He is very caring and he helps others. * Maddox Everton: A 9-year old character who is the second youngest character in the show. He does stuff to get grounded but gets ungrounded for doing nice things. * Billups Weldon: A 7-year old character who is the youngest character in the show. He is Luan's nephew confirmed in the episode, "Luan's Nephew". He is shown to be neutral and interested in video games. He can be rude sometimes. Episode list Season 1 (2010) Season 2 (2011) Season 3 (2011-2012) Season 4 (2012) Season 5 (2012) Season 6 (2013) Season 7 (2014) Season 8 (2014) Season 9 (2015) Season 10 (2015-2016) Season 11 (2016) Season 12 (2017) Season 13 (2018) Season 14 (2018-2019) Season 15 (2019) Season 16 (2020)